


kinktober 2019 - day 10

by birdginia



Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Drugs, Feet, Lalafell Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Large Insertion, Macro/Micro, Other, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdginia/pseuds/birdginia
Summary: With a flourish of their hand, they start to grow, though the weight on Momonen's thighs does not change. They stop after just a few moments, when they reach Momonen's height, but then start again, growing to the size of most Elezen.Momonen's eyes widen a little.





	kinktober 2019 - day 10

The quarters the Exarch so graciously gifted the Warrior of Darkness had better be soundproof.

It's always been difficult for Momonen to hold anything back—facial expressions, battle cries, and especially not moans of pleasure. There has been more than one occasion when he’s had to wander far away from camp late at night, one fist in his mouth and the other in his breeches—which has then led to more than one occasion of Alphinaud worriedly calling out for him while Momonen was busy lying in a nearby bush or snowdrift, breathing heavily.

And such is the case now, his voice echoing in the space of his frankly enormous chambers as his cock is worked over by hands even smaller than his own. Feo Ul is sitting on his thighs, almost weightless, both delicate hands barely able to encircle his shaft completely, but making up for it with the cleverness of their movements and the constant stream of speech that has Momonen flushing just as much as their touch.

"You're so wet for me, dearest," they say, wiping at the beads of liquid at the tip of his cock with the palm of their hand. “Oh, could it be that my sapling has been pent up? How long have you been longing for me, my sweet?"

Momonen tries to speak, but all that comes out is a lengthy groan as Feo Ul adjusts their sitting position to start massaging his sac with their feet, all while still stroking his cock up and down with gentle twists of their hands at the head that make him feel so, so good.

"That long, hmm?" Feo Ul giggles. "You're a man of many experiences, aren't you? Surely your last partner was not so far before me."

His last partner—

"Not important," Momonen grumbles, leaning forward with a monk's flexibility to offer Feo Ul a kiss.

"Well, from the sound of that, I simply _must_ know. Though... I suppose gossip can wait until I'm thoroughly finished with you." They peck Momonen on the nose, then set back to work on making him squirm for entirely physical reasons.

"Not that I want to think about you in another's arms, oh no. I simply want to know what sorts of things you like that you won't admit to on a first date like this." The glint in their eyes is dangerous—not threatening, but _dangerous_, and it makes Momonen smile.

"Shall I ask again, or will I have to guess? Oh, I do so love a guessing game!" They chatter on without any input from Momonen, and he's somehow grateful not to have to try and speak with the whole of his lower half engaged. "Were they tall or small, light or heavy, blonde or brown or blue, oh, too many questions! What _shall_ I ask first?”

Their face lights up in impish inspiration. "How about we try them all! Let's start with color." They stop touching him, and he tries to complain, but Feo Ul reaches a hand out to shush him. "Patience, my dear sapling. You'll have _exactly_ what you want, I guarantee it!" They screw their eyes shut, and their body shudders and shifts, their hair and wings and even the rest of their body slowly changing hue, from the usual fiery red to yellow, to green, to brown and black.

Momonen isn't sure what to say, and when Feo Ul shifts back to red they pout. "No preference, truly? Well, what about..."

With a flourish of their hand, they start to grow, though the weight on Momonen's thighs does not change. They stop after just a few moments, when they reach Momonen's height, but then start again, growing to the size of most Elezen.

Momonen's eyes widen a little.

"Do you like this?" They inspect themself, wings fluttering and nearly knocking everything off the nightstand. "Oh, dear. We may need to take this elsewhere, if you want me to go further."

How much further could they go? He's seen Feo Ul in all their glory as King Titania, but how do they expect to—

The thought of it barely has time to penetrate his mind before he feels the tug of teleportation magic at his body, and they're suddenly very, very far away from Momonen’s rooms at the Crystarium. The multicolored light shining through stained glass illuminates a large, comfortable bed—much too large for even the two of them, now that Momonen thinks of it.

"Do you like it?" Feo Ul easily tugs Momonen into their lap, at their current size. "I enjoy sleep, from time to time, so I made this for the castle! Now, then—“ And this time when they grow, they don't stop until they've reached full height and splendor, their body enveloping Momonen's completely and totally.

Momonen doubts he could hide how he feels, with such an enormous being holding him so close, one finger easily tilting up his chin so they can smile down at him. He can only imagine the expression he's making that makes Titania cry out in delight.

"I knew it! You want someone big and strong to take care of you, don't you, oh, my sweet thing, you could have simply _asked!_" Feo Ul kisses the top of his head and starts running their hands up and down his body, touching everything at once now, instead of barely being able to grasp him. A thumb presses at his chest, a pointer finger at his cock, the back of another finger stroking his side and making him shiver all over, shaking apart in the king's hands.

"You look even more adorable like this," they croon, rubbing small circles into his cock as though it were a clit instead. "It's so hard not to keep you here forever, you know, so so hard to keep you safe from all this nasty business you always get yourself wrapped up in. Oh, wouldn't you like that? Being kept here, to grow and flourish until eternity ends? It certainly sounds like it."

Momonen is beyond words, his throat clenching and releasing in time with Feo Ul's touch, his hands scrabbling for purchase in the ethereal fabric of their dress, until he finally throws his head back and gasps out his release, coming hot stripes over Feo Ul's single finger.

"Goodness, that was fast, wasn't it." Feo Ul says, not quite chiding, but Momonen's cheeks burn nonetheless. "Surely my dear sapling won't be satisfied with only that, oh no."

Before he can ask what that could mean, he's lifted easily out of Feo Ul's lap and placed gently onto the bed, face down.

"Would you like to be on your hands and knees, like a good pet?" They giggle. "Or simply lie there helpless? Whatever is more comfortable, dearest."

He has an idea of where this is going, so he gets onto his hands and knees as suggested, spreading his legs as far as he can. Feo Ul could shrink back down for this, of course, but knowing them...

"There's my sweet boy," he hears behind him shortly before something blunt and slick starts to push him apart, and he clenches his jaw, preparing for the worst.

"Oh, darling," Feo Ul sighs, "Are you scared of my little finger? You know I'd never hurt you, don't you?"

He hears the snap of fingers, and something starts to drift downwards before his eyes—flower petals, and sweet-smelling ones at that. So sweet that he can't help but take several deep breaths of the scent, and with each breath he feels himself relax a little.

"There you go, is that better? This should help you slacken those lovely tight muscles of yours."

Sure enough, the longer Momonen breathes in the floral aroma, the easier it is to let himself relax as Feo Ul continues to toy with him, stretching but never quite pressing in. The oil Feo Ul seems to have conjured up is the perfect heat, slightly warmer than his own skin, and with a texture softer and smoother than anything he's had in him before.

It still feels like a miracle might be needed to get Feo Ul fully inside of him. When they finally start to breach his hole, it feels so slow, like opening a heavy door not built for Lalafell, each ilm a struggle. But he is relaxed enough not to fight the intrusion, slick enough that no friction tears at him, and willing enough that he can't imagine asking them to stop.

Something seems to snap, and he feels the first knuckle of Feo Ul's finger finally reach his insides, and he moans greedily as it continues to sink into him. By the time he's finally stretched enough that they can start a rhythm of sliding inside and out, Momonen's cock is standing again, hard and aching for touch.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather stay here?” Feo Ul pulls their finger out, leaving Momonen empty and wanting, but they quickly replace it with another—a bigger one, at that. “I’d take such good care of you. We could do this every day, if you wanted. Or, if you needed a break, I could treat you to some lovely tea! Oh, we’d have so much fun together, my sweet one, I could invite all of my subjects to treat you so nicely, I could leave you just like this for days—that’s very long for you, isn’t it? I could—oh, but I _mustn’t_, but I _could_ keep you asleep for a thousand years, so when you woke up you wouldn’t have anyone who knew you anymore, and you could be mine, only mine!” 

Feo Ul punctuates their sentence with a sharp jab of their finger, making Momonen shout, but then he feels a soothing touch on his back, rubbing his shoulders gently.

“Ah, listen to me go on. I promise I’d never do that, not to my sweet, sensitive sapling, but—oh, my darling, how you shivered so when I declared you _mine_.”

Momonen doesn’t disagree. Having someone speak of him so possessively, so firmly, it makes him want to melt into Feo Ul’s arms and do just as they say.

“We can always play that game, where you are the prince in a high tower, and I am the witch keeping you locked away. Just a game! Nothing more.” They plant a kiss across the entire span of Momonen’s shoulders, and then pick up the pace of their thrusts, pushing him open wider and wider, consistently pressing at the point inside him that makes his cock twitch and his eyes roll.

“But for now, let’s finish playing,” they say, and drag one finger from the base to the tip of his cock once, twice, and then Momonen gasps and shudders, coming apart at his king’s command.

Feo Ul releases him gently, once he’s finished shaking, and they cradle him in their hands, cooing softly as if over a baby bird. He struggles to stay awake, exhausted from this whole lengthy encounter, but still feels the need to repay Feo Ul for what they’ve done, grasping blindly for their face, or their clothes, anything he can reach.

“Oh, my sapling, just sleep for me now,” they whisper. They sound like wind through the trees. “Even if you could keep your eyes open, I’m not sure you would know what to do with me!” They giggle softly, placing Momonen gently onto the bed and tucking covers around him. “Another time, I will teach you, if you are so eager.”

Momonen stops fighting sleep. He doubts Feo Ul will let this be the only time, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is [@Slotheyyyyy](https://twitter.com/Slotheyyyyy), check it out for kinktober updates and giving lalafells rights!


End file.
